Our center has four separate projects that focus on breast cancer related signaling systems using breast cancer cell lines as biological models of distinct cancers. While each project has a distinct modeling approach applied to a specific biological pathway there is a substantial overtap in laboratory data, modeling techniques and the molecular components ofthe signaling pathways. This means there is an obvious benefit in providing shared access within our center to the high throughput data and models that are used in each project. Additionally, our center is almost exclusively focused on the ICBP45 cell lines, which means that there is a substantial user base outside our center committed to generating data on the cell lines that we use. This core is dedicated to housing data about the shared cell lines in our projects and in providing access to the results of the distinct models that we are developing.